


Real freedom

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, OCs - Freeform, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pairing: VegetaVegPrompt: libertàPlace: allenamenti notturni; deserto





	Real freedom

Real freedom  
  
Vegeta allungò una gamba, strofinandola contro la sabbia vermiglia del deserto. Teneva l'altra piegata con il ginocchio alzato verso l'alto, con gli occhi socchiusi. Le stelle si riflettevano nelle sue iridi color ossidiana. Il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso e sul volto gli si erano congelate delle gocce di sudore.  
"Questo allenamento è andato meglio di quello di ieri notte. Non si può certo dire che non impari velocemente le tecniche" disse con voce roca.  
Veg strofinò il capo contro le mani intrecciate dietro la nuca, voltò la testa verso Vegeta e arricciò il labbro.  
"A me non sembra cambiare niente" rispose.  
Il principe dei saiyan allungò una mano verso di lui, sul palmo coperto da un guanto bianco apparve una sfera di energia e la lanciò.  
Veg alzò di scatto il braccio, spingendo la sfera contro il terreno; frammenti di sabbia gli sporcarono i capelli e lui si mise seduto abbassando il capo verso il principe.  
Vegeta appoggiò la mano per terra e alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori a fiamma.  
"Come vedi, i tuoi riflessi sono pronti e il tuo corpo diventa sempre più scattante. Non pretendere troppo in poco tempo, finiresti solo per farti male e ottenere qualcosa di fuggevole" spiegò.  
Corrugò la fronte e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.  
"Cos'è che vuoi ottenere tanto disperatamente diventando più forte?" domandò. La sua voce si addolcì, mentre si mischiava al basso fruscio del vento del deserto.  
Veg strinse le labbra stringendo il pugno, il terreno sotto la mano si crepò leggermente e lui oscillò il capo; socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Si tratta solo di qualcosa che mi dicevano spesso da piccolo" minimizzò.  
Vegeta si alzò in piedi e socchiuse gli occhi. Alla luce della luna i suoi capelli si tinsero di riflessi vermigli e fu avvolto da un'aura blu notte.  
"Non può essere solo un condizionamento. Se devi combattere, fallo per qualcosa che vale".  
Veg scattò in piedi, tese le braccia, inspirò e fece un passo indietro.  
"Qualcosa che mi hanno detto e in cui mi piace credere" ammise.  
Scosse il capo, le ciocche nere sudate oscillavano lievemente al vento.  
"Mi hanno detto che non tutto può essere conquistato, qualcosa va solo difeso. E che può venirti strappato via senza che tu neanche te ne accorga, quindi devi essere pronto a riprendertelo".  
Vegeta lo raggiunse, gli mise una mano sulla spalla e chinò il capo guardandolo negli occhi. Le iridi di ossidiana di entrambi si specchiarono a vicenda.  
"E tu cosa vuoi difendere?" domandò con voce cupa.  
Veg espirò piano, rilassò le spalle schiudendo i pugni.  
"Libertà" rispose, piano.  
Vegeta ghignò e gli accarezzò la guancia con l'indice, togliendogli l'altra mano dalla spalla.  
"Sei proprio uguale a me alla tua età, moccioso" sussurrò rendendo più calda la voce.  
Veg gli strinse il polso, lo guardò negli occhi assottigliando le labbra.  
"Allora saprai che non voglio essere trattato da moccioso".  
Vegeta liberò il polso ed inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Allora come vuoi che ti tratti?" lo interrogò.  
I loro fiati condensati s'incontravano a metà nello spazio tra i loro visi.  
Veg fece un passo avanti, lo guardò e ghignò allargando appena le braccia.  
"Che mi faresti, da adulto ad adulto?".  
Vegeta strofinò la punta del tacchetto dorato del suo stivaletto candido nella sabbia. Scrollò le spalle e allargò le braccia, chinando di lato il capo.  
"Sei tu l'uomo che vuole essere libero. A te la scelta di cosa desideri" lo sfidò.  
Veg incrociò le braccia accostando la fronte alla sua.  
"E la mia scelta è di lasciarti fare".  
Vegeta sentì l'aura del più piccolo aumentare ed annullò la propria, ridacchiando. Gli sfiorò il naso con il proprio e ridacchiò, passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
"Tra noi saiyan si diventa adulti dopo il primo omicidio e la prima volta. Mi sembra che il primo punto è spuntato" gli sussurrò. Gli baciò la fronte spaziosa, scostando un paio di ciocche more con il naso.  
Veg sentì le guance calde, strinse le labbra e strofinò le punte degli stivaletti bianchi sulla sabbia.  
"L'altra mi manca" ammise, con tono basso.  
Vegeta si tolse la maglia blu della battle suit e gliela mise sulle spalle, rimanendo a torso nudo. I suoi muscoli scolpiti erano in tensione e la pelle abbronzata era illuminata d'argento dalla luce della luna.  
"Hai già scelto chi vuoi che t'insegni la prima volta?" domandò.  
Veg si tolse la maglia del principe da dosso, sfilò anche la propria lasciandola sulla sabbia, mosse le dita e sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Chi mi insegna tutto" rispose.  
Vegeta sgranò gli occhi ed avvampò, massaggiandosi il collo. Osservò il petto del ragazzo che si alzava e abbassava irregolarmente. Strofinò i propri stivaletti tra loro e se li tolse, affondando i piedi nudi nella sabbia, sentendola gelida sotto le piante.  
"Avrei dovuto prevederlo. In fondo capita spesso che i futuri re si rivolgano ai loro predecessori" mormorò con voce rauca.  
Veg scrollò le spalle, distolse lo sguardo fissando i propri stivaletti e li mosse nella sabbia guardando i granelli volteggiare.  
"Non siamo imparentati, non sono il futuro re di niente" borbottò.  
Arricciò il labbro, schioccò la lingua.  
"Solo, non mi fiderei di nessun altro".  
Vegeta gli prese la mano nella propria e lo attirò a sé.  
"Non ho eredi purosangue" bisbigliò. Strofinò le labbra su quelle del più giovane, sentendo il sapore salato del sudore.  
L'altra mano gli tremava mentre iniziava a giocherellare con il pantalone del più giovane, allargandoglielo.  
"E anche se non abbiamo parentele dirette, penso di lasciare tutto a te" ammise.  
Veg sgranò gli occhi, gli poggiò il palmo aperto sul braccio muscoloso e deglutì.  
"Allora il passaggio all'età adulta me lo devi" disse, con tono tremante.  
Vegeta gli abbassò i pantaloni allargando l'elastico e gli liberò la coda. Strofinò l'indice sulla pelliccia marrone e guardò il giovane rabbrividire.  
"Se vuoi dominare, devi tenere protetta questa. Non te lo dimenticare, può renderti docile come un micino" gli spiegò.  
Veg sporse il collo sentendo le gambe tremare, puntò i piedi in terra sospirando appena.  
"Niente che ti piacerebbe vedere" provocò, con tono leggermente roco.  
Vegeta si mise le mani del giovane sul petto e si abbassò i propri pantaloni. Rabbrividì sentendo l'aria gelida della notte pungere sul proprio corpo ed espirò rumorosamente.  
"Dovrai essere tu a condurre le danze. Prima di tutto un sovrano deve avere un portamento anche in questo, non basta essere sprezzanti".  
Veg gli passò i polpastrelli sui fianchi muscolosi, aggrottò la fronte carezzandogli il petto e arricciò il naso.  
"E dire che è una delle cose che mi riesce meglio" borbottò, sarcastico.  
Vegeta ridacchiò e la sua risata risultò roca, rimbombando tutt'intorno. Baciò il collo del più giovane, strofinandogli il naso gelato nell'incavo della pelle. Risalì e gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio.  
"Preferisci che ti aiuti a spogliarti del tutto? O ognuno per sé?" gli domandò. Sentiva gli occhi pizzicare.  
Veg grugnì, finì di spogliarsi e fece un passo avanti lasciando i vestiti sulla sabbia; la pelle abbronzata era ricoperta di piccoli brividi.  
"Il tuo concetto di non trattarmi come un bambino è molto relativo" si lamentò.  
Vegeta si sfilò i boxer e ridacchiò, si mise su un ginocchio abbassandosi. Con la mano sfiorò il membro del più giovane, iniziò a sfregarlo con i polpastrelli per riscaldarlo.  
"Cosa vuoi farci, sembro un vecchio lamentoso" borbottò.  
Veg gemette di sorpresa, strinse con forza un fianco di Vegeta attirandolo con uno scatto verso di sé; socchiuse gli occhi sentendo una sensazione di calore all'incavo della coda e la mosse a destra e sinistra.  
Il viso di Vegeta divenne rosso carminio, mentre il saiyan più grande si trovava davanti al volto il membro del più giovane. Strinse le labbra e voltò il capo, deglutendo. Si rimise in piedi, sentendo la mano di Veg ancora stretta intorno al fianco.  
Gli prese l'altra mano nella propria e la utilizzò per passarla sul membro del giovane.  
"Nell'altro devi trovare i punti più sensibili, come in battaglia si cercano i punti deboli".  
Veg ridacchiò piano, socchiuse gli occhi leggermente liquidi sporgendo il bacino in avanti.  
"Devo imparare le basi" disse, il tono roco e divertito.  
Vegeta continuò a sfregare sul membro del più giovane, facendoglielo eccitare man mano, strofinando sempre più velocemente. Lo lasciò andare e si sedette sulla sabbia.  
"Scendi" disse secco.  
Veg avvampò, si mise in ginocchio sulla sabbia guardando il corpo nudo del principe; i muscoli scolpiti leggermente sudati in tensione erano illuminati dalla luce della luna.  
Vegeta gli aprì le gambe, facendogli mettere le ginocchia sui suoi fianchi. Gli prese una mano e se la mise sopra i glutei, dove c'era il moncherino della coda.  
"Ciò che ti piace e desideri, lo prendi".  
Veg strinse la mano affondando le dita fino a lasciare il segno.  
"Decisamente non questo" sancì.  
Baciò il petto di Vegeta, vi fece scorrere la lingua mordendo in più punti, gli carezzò le gambe e le scostò da sé; gli si mise a cavalcioni sopra sfregandosi su di lui.  
Vegeta si strusciò sotto di lui, fece una serie di versi rochi e gli morse la spalla. Gli accarezzò la schiena e i fianchi, ansimando.  
Veg ansimò, deglutì e si calò lentamente su di lui facendosi penetrare, tese la schiena e i peli della coda si arricciarono tremando. Strinse i denti, mosse il bacino su e giù mugolando.  
Il fiato di Vegeta si mozzò. Il principe dei saiyan lo abbracciò, cullandolo su di sé, mentre entrava più a fondo e si muoveva ritmicamente.  
"Decisamente mi hai sorpreso" mormorò.  
Veg sogghignò, il volto ed i muscoli erano tesi; poggiò le mani sul suo petto puntellando le ginocchia sulla sabbia.  
"Così è più giusto" sussurrò.  
Si mosse su e giù ritmicamente trattenendo il fiato, si leccò le labbra ansimando piano.  
Vegeta con una mano ricominciò ad accarezzargli il membro, mentre teneva l'altra mano sul pavimento. Continuò a penetrarlo su e giù, sentendo il proprio membro pulsare.  
"Sai, non è male" sussurrò.  
Veg ansimò muovendosi su e giù, chiuse gli occhi tenendo il capo all'indietro, la base della coda gli bruciava così come l'erezione.  
Vegeta strinse le labbra, i suoi muscoli erano in tensione, strofinò la testa sul pavimento riempiendo i propri capelli di sabbia.  
Chiuse gli occhi, gli sfuggì un gemito prolungato e avvertì un bruciore sopra i glutei.  
"Ora dovresti venire" mugolò roco.  
Veg ansimò, si spinse ancora stringendo i pugni sul petto di Vegeta, gemette più volte e si tese. Venne sentendo i muscoli tendersi fino a dolere, li rilassò e le braccia così come le gambe gli tremarono.  
Vegeta uscì lentamente da lui e strisciò sotto di lui, si diede la spinta e si mise seduto.  
Ansimò, regolando il respiro e sentiva gli occhi arrossati.  
Veg si lasciò cadere pesantemente di fianco a lui, i glutei gli bruciavano e aveva il fiato corto, si portò il braccio sugli occhi schiudendo le labbra.  
"Ho parecchio da imparare" sussurrò.  
Vegeta gli accarezzò la testa e gli sorrise.  
"Allora dovrò darti lezioni anche su questo. A un patto, però, non smettere mai di cercare la tua libertà".  
Veg alzò il capo, accennò un sorriso e annuì.  
"Affare fatto".

 


End file.
